Network resources are scarce and costly to acquire from both a regulatory and an economical perspective. Availability of portions of the spectrum of electromagnetic radiation employed to transport wireless signal, and power allowances for communication of such signal are highly regulated. Development and deployment of new radio technologies that more efficiently exploit available network resources can be time consuming and can require substantive financial commitment from telecommunication carrier(s). Thus, productive management of network resources can be paramount to the commercial viability of telecommunication carrier(s). In particular, network planning and associated network capacity administration can be principal to delivery of high-quality telecommunication service and subscriber satisfaction, on which much of the commercial success of telecommunication carrier(s) relies.
As wireless communication becomes ubiquitous and integrated with other non-wireless communication technologies and services, an ever-increasing number of subscribers demand service with the ensuing operational pressure in network capacity. Accordingly, preservation of quality of service (QoS) for guaranteed-bit-rate traffic while retaining satisfactory non-GBR (n-GBR) traffic QoS becomes increasingly difficult. Conventional solutions to management of network capacity and QoS preservation, such as semi-persistent scheduling, can allow satisfactory delivery of GBR traffic at the expense of poor dynamic response to traffic conditions in loaded cells or sectors and ensuing detriment to capacity management.